NartoSoul sacrifice desafio
by Nacholoco
Summary: por que después de todo este tiempo no hacen este crossover escapara de mi mente por siempre el anime es genial, el juego es epico juntos serian legendarios. solo lo comprenderás si terminaste el juego.¿quien quiere el honor de hacer el primer crossover de estas maravillas?


no poseo naruto ni soul sacrifice, de serlo naruto patearia culos y no al reves.

Al terminar la historia completa de Soul Sacrifice Delta, pensé que la historia entre Geoffrey Librom y Magusar tiene muchas similitudes con la de Naruto y Sasuke(por favor el plan de Terrwyn prácticamente era el plan ojo de luna de Madara, ambos impulsados por la pérdida de sus hermanos) y me pregunte ¿por qué rayos no encuentro crossovers de estos dos?.Asi que limitado por mi pésima escritura decidí lanzar un desafío.

El juego es genial e incluso salió un tráiler anime de la versión delta que era simplemente genial, ojala eso hubiera sido una serie completa, es decir piénselo con la gran cantidad de ataques, apoyo, invocaciones ,etc que tiene el juego Librom sería el mago mas patea culos que existe, enserio hay ataques muy dominados en el juego prácticamente los lanzas y te quedas viendo como tus enemigos mueren uno tras otro, además con la variedad de monstruos y cada uno con su propia historia, además de las crónicas dementes se hubiera creado un anime genial.

 **Este sería el argumento**

Los dioses Druida y Rómalo finalmente aburridos de presenciar del eterno retorno del mundo una y otra vez, deciden alterar un poco las cosas llevando el cáliz a otro mundo para causar el caos, pero simplemente causarlo sería aburrido sin un oponente digno, por lo cual también llevan cierto grimorio parlante para que entrene un hechicero poderoso.

Durante el ataque de Kurama, Minato logra sellar su chacra ying y yang en las hermanas de Naruto (nombres a elección pero una debe ser rubia y la otra pelirroja, tengo una razón para ello) y el alma del zorro en Naruto al costo de destruir completamente su red de chacra, tras el descubrimiento de la discapacidad de Naruto, ocultan su estado de jinchuriki del alma de kurama y lo dejan en el orfanato para que tenga una vida civil a salvo de sus enemigos, sin embargo con el tiempo se olvidan de él y se filtra la información de ser el contenedor del zorro dándole una vida miserable.

Unos pocos años después (durante la infancia de Naruto) comienzan a aparecer los monstruos(archidiablos son los civiles, los duplicantes y los géminis son los ninjas afectados por monstruos) aunque en pequeña escala, debido a su naturaleza mágica los ataques de chacra no son muy efectivos y se necesitan equipos de ninjas para tratar con ellos. Por otro lado Librom, cuyo deseo era dar esperanza a las generaciones futuras, aparece frente al niño que mas esperanza necesita en konoha. Durante todo un año naruto aprende de los recuerdos de Librom y el anterior usuario Cérix Camlann ganando poco a poco la capacidad de utilizar magia, eventualmente ocurre el intento de secuestro de Hinata y Naruto logra utilizar sus pocas habilidades ganadas como mago para distraer el secuestrador y causar que sea capturado al tiempo que ocultaba su participación, pero Hinata lo recuerda de igual manera.

Librom por su parte sabe que en el futuro Naruto tendrá que enfrentarse a poderosos desafíos con tal de detener el cáliz, sin embargo sabe que el niño creció apegado a él cómo su figura paterna se negara a sacrificarlo para ganar sus habilidades. El problema se resuelve cuando naruto de alguna forma a elección del autor se entera de su patrimonio, cegado por su sentimiento de traición y deseo de venganza, Librom aprovecha para convencerlo de sacrificarlo y ganar el poder que necita para castigarlos, sin embargo al hacerlo no tuvo el sentimiento de euforia de acercarse a su venganza, por el contrario sentía la culpa de sacrificar a su ser más querido por un motivo tan egoista, el poder y los recurdos de librom lo invadieron, la historia de simpata/lenixion lo hiso entender que hacer que su familia sintiera su dolor no lo aliviaría, por el contrario solo sentiría la culpa de convertirse en lo que odia, inspirado por los recuerdos y las palabras de Geoffrey "Aquí comienza tu historia", Naruto decide dejar su venganza y pasado en el olvido y crearse un futuro cumpliendo el deseo Librom dándole esperanza a la gente que la necesite.

* * *

Naruto no abandonara konoha, se convertirá en una especie de mercenario independiente que lleva acabo pactos de exterminio.

Naruto tendrá una amistad con Sasuke similar a la amistad de Geoffrey con Magusar, con la traición de Sasuke ser equivalente a magusar convertirse en malvado.

Las hermanas de Naruto serán similares a Sortiara y Similia del juego(por ello la concicion de los colores de pelo), una experta en ninjutsu y la otra en genjutsu respectivamente, por esto naruto siente cierta conexión con ellas.

De ser un emparejamiento único la pareja debe ser Hinata(a quienes les guste bien, quiénes no realmente no me importa) de ser harem tiene que estar Hinata y sus hermanas

Naruto tendrá ciertas características de los personajes del juego como ser un estafador de los ricos y amigo de los pobres como lo era Carnatux, ayudar a los necesitados como simpata, etc.

Su primer encuentro con sus hermanas será cuando decide ayudar a Tazuna de forma gratuita tras que este fuera rechazado en su petición de rango C por Minato, pues sabia el estado del país de las olas y planeaba aprovechar la desespereración de Tazuna para ganar un tratado de comercio, pero se ve obligado a enviar el equipo gennin de sus hijas para seguirlo al enterarse que el constructor de puentes se marcho con un mercenario independiente(Naruto) poco después de su rechazo inicial y antes de ofrecerle el trato que tenía planeado.(saque la idea de otro fanfic antiguo el cual no recuerdo el nombre ni como era exactamente pero era más o menos así, por lo que los créditos a su correspondiente autor)

Naruto sacrificara a los malvados como gato y salvara a los buenos como haku, las personas como zabuza que encuentran su redención al final de su vida, no se déjenlo a su gusto o incluso al poder del destino que sería más o menos lo mismo pues decidirá el autor de todas formas

El atuendo de naruto pude ser el traje de noble de mago con los colores de la facción de avalon, es bastante guay, todos los jugadores lo deberían conocer pues es el traje de inicio y además la capucha sirve para ocultar su identidad.

naruto podría liberar a kurama con su magia y darle un pequeño cuerpo para hacerlo un compañero/alivio cómico/amigo como lo es Happy para Natsu en Fairy tail

solo es una idea que me salio de la nada y llego esto en solo una hora que me decidí de ponerlo o no,acepto criticas.

lo borrare en una semana probablemente.


End file.
